


Prompts and small stories :)

by Jackwolfy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret is heronbrine's son, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tubbo is protective of tommy, Yes im fcking salty about jack trying to take tommys hotel, bitch, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfy/pseuds/Jackwolfy
Summary: Idk how to write soooo I'm just putting out ideas :) that hopefully people will write ;-;
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	1. Hello :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)

This chapter is for when I'm in a rush and can't write out full forged ideas or one shots.


	2. Idea 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours after the 6 ghostbur confronts techno and Phil.  
> How they forget Tommy's just a child that's been through way too much.

So basically after dream runs off and techno and Phil return home there confronted by ghostbur not too long after.

And ghostbur loses his shit.  
He goes off on them and reveals everything that's happened to Tommy. (All the abuse both physically and mentally) and how fucked Tommy's mind is and all his trama.

And just for spice ghostbur reveals how Tommy's been complaining about pain in his back and on his head.  
(Basically, Tommy's a bird hybrid and his and feathers are just now beginning to grow in. But Tommy doesn't know that :) )

But Phil immediately recognizes the signs and very quickly puts it all together and realizes what's happening to Tommy.

Ghostbur gets too fed up and leaves. 

Something snaps in techno and Phil and later that night they sneak back into l'manburg and find Tommy passed out in ranboo's house with his baby wings stubs just beginning to grow in (it's just a bloody mess)

And so they proceed to kidnap Tommy and forcibly take care of him in his painful delirious state.

Eventually like after a week Tommy comes to a conscious state but he's still too weak to resist their care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil's mindset is very similar to  
> Wilbur's and techno's mindset in @Gay_Gay_Gay story 'Ow'


	3. Uhh idea 3 I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Bois adopt a traumatized child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh

So spooky Bois herobrine and possibly entity 303   
Find sad boi, Tommy, in the woods after the war.

And collectively decide to adopt the traumatized kid.

And they decided that this boi is now their child (and now the prince of the underworld and mobs) 

And just fluff ensures and Tommy finally has a good father figure! 

And maybe when Tommy's out of the Palace and exploring in the nether one day one of the sbi or tubbo or someone sees him.

And they try and grab at him to bring him back they get attacked by wither skeleton and piglins.

There chased off in shock because what the fuck just happened?!?! 

Why was Tommy wearing Royal clothes?!

Why was Tommy wearing a crown!?!

Why were mobs protecting Tommy?!?

why was one of Tommy's eyes pure glowing white?....

why were two deadly entities that were supposed to be myths suddenly so angry at them and trying to hunt them down?...

why did Tommy call them dad and papa?........


	4. Idea? I'm not keeping track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like obsessive and overprotective family and friends 'taking' care of there truma filled little brother.
> 
> *Written pre dices war

So basically ranboo and tubbo bump into each other and they 'talk'.

And so they agree on poor Tommy been though too much and he needs to be taken care of and gave him the chance to be a child. 

And in the morning before the last war for the discs, they sneak into Tommy's house to drug him while he's still asleep. But he's not asleep he's wide awake.

So they have to do some 'convincing' aka just ranboo pining Tommy to the ground after a small tussle and tubbo drugging him.

They set off with a passed-out Tommy and while they don't have a destination or fully-fledged out plan they do know that they need to get Tommy away from it all. 

From all the wars, betrayal, and blood.

The rest you can go as you please and what not.

(Bonus points if Tommy's a hybrid and starts growing his animal or mob features In their care. And they go past overprotective mode and don't even let him do anything on his own.


	5. Idea 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal boys.  
> Yeahhhhhh

After they win and get the discs back tubbo manages to convince Tommy to run away.

'They have the discs and each other, why stay?' 'Why stay and have the very real threat of people taking the discs again and punting them against each other?

' They have each other and the things they care about so why stay?

And so they pack some food, water, tools, and the bare necessities and runoff in the dead of night together.

They stay on the move for weeks or months (up to you to decide) and they encounter these strange people and an even stranger village. And these strange people\hybrids of animals and mobs they've never seen before. They _**adore**_ these little lost younglings.

After all, younglings going are so rare, and ' ** _what happened that caused the little ones to be so scared of everything!? And why do they have so many scars!?!'_**

**_'When they find out what pack or rouges did this... They will pay...'_ **

Tommy and tubbo don't know what these strange people want or why they seem to care so much about them..

But it's nice...

They don't force adult responsibility's onto them or force them to fight.

So they'll take it as a win. As a chance for freedom and to live like children again. 

So what if they started growing animal or mob features as well. It was just one of the benefits of staying and becoming family with these nice strange people.


	6. Idea 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY!!

Ok, this is an easier way to explain it but obviously, if you do this I request you write it more seriously.

Ok, so the meme 'oh my God did he call her baby.'  
But it's!  
'Oh my God did he call him dad?...'

And it's just Tommy accidentally calls Sam's dad after the prison visit.

And Tommy doesn't realize until Sam points it out and toms just get defensive. And he's like "you got a problem with that!?!"

Sam just brings him into a big bear hug and whispers to him that he can call him dad.

And Tommy just breaks down and it gets all fluffy and shit. (I just want some good awesamdad content plz)

And it switches to Phil and techno who are a bit away from them but still close enough to hear them.  
Techno just has a sorrow\guilty expression on his face and Phil just starts crying because... Well, he realizes he pushed his youngest boy away.

And it's a bit too late for apologies.

(Bonus points if sam also just adopts tubbo and ranboo to)


	7. 7?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tommy's natural hair color wasn't blonde? But Brown like Wilbur's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this TikTok.  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJKNPMTm/

?T  
Ok, hear me out.

When Tommy was younger like 5 or 6 he asked Wilbur if he could dye his hair blonde.

Wilbur knew it was to look more like Phil and to hopefully actually get their father's attention for more than a few minutes.

But it doesn't go as planned as little Tommy had hoped for, in fact, his father seemed to pay him less attention than before. 

As so little Tommy goes to bed crying and upset.

Wilbur confronts their father about what happened.  
Phil says 'I love him will I do. But he's trying to 'hard'

Phil leaves and Wilbur stands there in shock and rage.

Fast forward to the present times.

Late one night Tommy approaches tubbo with dark brown hair dye.

And he asks him to help dye it back to his original color. Tubbo just smiles sadly in understanding and helps him dye it back.

Later the next day Phil gets curious about the 'prison '  
(Actually about Tommy's hotel)  
And goes to see it.

He gets there to see Sam tubbo and.... Tommy.....

He leaves after a very rushed and forced chat with them. 

He turns around and begins to leave with a few tears streaming down his face. 

All he can think about his how he very may have pushed his son too far away.

All he can think about is Tommy being unwilling to look him in the eyes out of shame? Fear? Embarrassment? 

All he can think about his tubbo's smug filled look when he realized just how much he hurt and pushed away his youngest.

Oh dear, what has he done....


	8. Brother Connor ✌️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if tommy broke down if front of Connor?

Okay so.

Connor goes to visit Tommy sometime before he announced his party.

He finds him at his house in the drug lab.  
Idk how to explain the part leading up to Tommy's breakdown so I'll leave that up to you.

But Tommy breaks down and ends up spilling everything to Connor and the fucked up ways the children of the SMP have and are being treated.

Tommy apologizes for what he did to Connor and brokenly explains why he acted that way and why he did it so violently. (You know. With being treated like a disposable weapon and only known violence and betrayal. And not knowing how to cope with all the abuse and torture.)

He ends up collapsing into Connor's arms just sobbing and shiz.

And Connor just wraps him up in a hug and brings him slowly down to the ground whispering that 'it's okay bubs. It's okay... Your just a kid... ' 

And Connor vouches to take care of this poor kid since it seems nobody else cares enough.

This kid is now his he decides.

His boy to take care of and to heal from wounds both physically and mentally.

He now has a son to take care of.  
And he'll be damed if someone hurts his son again.

In the main room stands Phil and techno.  
They were there to try and get the axe of peace back.

But it seems their little boy found a new family...  
A one that'll be there with love and support..

Oh dear they've fucked up, haven't they?...


	9. Wild phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Phill✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a RUST au.
> 
> Hybrids in this au don't grow fleshy parts.
> 
> Phil still has wings and while there made out of metal and shit they still grew naturally.
> 
> TW??: mentions of force-feeding of chewed up food?

When Phil first has his kids he adores them.

Timeskip a few years. (Techno's 5 wills 3 Tommy's 6-8 months)

Hunters/ravagers find their little home in the woods and attack them. Phil gets separated from them.

Phil runs off in search and slowly but honestly quite quickly loses his mind to the radiation. 

YEARS LATER

(Techno's now 20, Wilburs 17 and Tommy's 14-16 techno also somewhere in this time gets separated from his brothers)

Phil develops an intense animal mindset and behaviors. He walks/runs/moves crouched on his hind legs or all fours. He speaks through growls, clicks, and whistles, and chirps. And only wears ripped up dirty pants and because of the radiation, he develops voices. 

And while on a hunt he catches... familiar sents... And the voices go 'wild'

'ARE BOYS'

'THERE HERE!'

'FIND THEM!!'

'PROTECT THEM'

'BRING THEM HOME'

'KILL WHATS EVER IN ARE WAY'

'GET THEM'

Phil and the voices nearly lose their minds trying to find them.

But they stumble across Wilbur and Tommy in a clearing.

Phil proceeds to swoop in from the sky and grab them.

He brings them back to his nest which is way high up in a cave on a snowy Mountain.

Phil then proceeds to spend the next few months treating them like a Papa bird with his newborn hatchlings.

Force-feeding them chewed up food and licking them clean and whatnot.

After another few months of this, the boys grow more used to their dad and inevitably (because Phil lives in a bit of a radiated area ) start slowly slipping into a bit of a wild animal mindset.

Another few months go by and Wilbur finally starts growing in his wings( keep in mind is a very painful and bloody time p.s all of the boys have wings) 

And when Phil is off getting food and what not he also finally finds techno :)


	10. idea 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if the assaiontion attept was sorta sussescful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind that alot of these are written when I'm sleep-deprived.  
> I'm not a medicel professional or really know at lot about radiation burns or sickness.  
> (also note I'm very much sleep deprived right now and cant be bothered to clean my glasses to see so a lot of things are going to be spelt wrong)

what if the assassination attempt was sorta sussesful but not fully.

i mean as in tommy didn't die just severely injured?  
with burns covering almost his entire body , skin ugly with blisters that only form a few hours after tubbo finds him and brings him back to snowchester.  
also very quickly radiation sickness comes one only a few days after.

and so tubbo spends the next weeks or months taking intense care of tommy and not letting any one see or come near him.  
somehow techno and phil catch wind of the attempt and although they dont show it they miss there thesesus and want him back.  
so late one night they sneak into snowchester to see if its true and after alittle bit of searching different rooms looking for him they finally find there little thesesus.

and to there horror they find him covered in bandages and nasty burns.  
with what looks like differint bags and meds and what is most deffintly an iv hooked up to tommy.

techno slowly collapses down beside him and gently almost not even touching him runs his clawed fingurs over the half of tommys head that no longer has any hair on it due to the burns.  
"see thesesus... you never got hurt when you where with us.. why did you leave?..:" he guilty mutters mostly to himself

"mate.. we both know he was slipping mentally like wilbur.. he was most likely in a break-down when he did it." phil whispers crouching down next to him.

techno an phil decide that they have had enough and decide that there taking there little thesesus back home.  
as techno goes to pick tommy up he whimpers and crys in pain when they have to touch his burns to even hold him and there hearts break.

but before there can perpere to leave tubbo stops them.  
before techno can say anything phil speaks up  
"tubbo.. please let us take him and you home!... no more pain and no more wars!.. ˡᵉᵗ ᵇⁱᵍ ᵇʳᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵗᵉᶜʰⁱᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵖᵃᵖᵃ ᵖʳᵒᵗᵉᶜᵗ ʸᵒᵘ..." and honestly techno is a bit surprised when tubbo actuly agrees. tubbo reveals he's got sepcel blankets and clothes for tommy to wear while they transfer him back home. he also reveals the sickness and how bad it actually is along with all the different meds tommy needs to take in order not to die. in fact he needs to give tommy he's next dose before they leave and with techno and Phil on ethier side of him he shows them how to inject it into the iv bag. and with a side comment of when they get home they'll need to apply the lotion for his burns. they finally set off back home with there little boys coming back with them. there'll need to plan to secure the house for when tommy wakes up.. after all they don't want him running off again before they can get him help for both for his physical and mentel wounds. they finally have there thesesus and tubbo back and they do not plan on letting go again.. (there'll be a part two to this prompt and I'll write it later after I've actually slept)


	11. Idea 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi lost feeling and control in his arm and his family aren't too happy about it :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind I don't know anything about losing feeling or control in a limb.  
> Plz don't come for me
> 
> TW: attempt unalivement

Sometime during doomsday dream stabbed Tommy in his Lower left arm.

dream ended up hitting something vital and it caused Tommy to lose all feeling and ability to move his left arm from his hand almost up to his elbow.

Tommy somehow has been able to keep it hidden from almost everyone.

Except:  
Phil  
Technoblade  
Niki  
Jack  
And maybe turbo

Sometimes in the present-day tubbo and Phil and techno meet up to discuss what to do with Tommy.

Tubbo figured out what jack and Niki tried to kill Tommy and he tells techno and Phil about it.

And they somehow conclude that they need to spy and stalk him to keep him safe and from others hurting him.

And from months of 'protecting' him from a distance, they start noticing his decline in mental health.

How he stares a little too long at lava pools in the nether or how he purposely stands near the edge of cliffs.

And it's only after Tommy attempts to unalive himself that they physically step in.

They make a very simple decision of taking Tommy away from the SMP and back home to their cabin.

Tommy's passed out from the attempt and stress that he doesn't even wake up on their way back!

And so it ends up with three overprotective and maybe obsessed family members forcibly taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can add and continue this how you want after this point.  
> I just simply ask if you do any of these promets to let me know!  
> I wish to read them.


	12. We love some dad eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King eret finally finds his lost sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I'm also going with the headcanon that eret is heronbrine's son.  
> And so that would make Tommy and tubbo heronbrine's grandsons.

King Eret joins the SMP in the research of his lost sons.

He can feel them here.. She just doesn't know who they are..

And the SMP proceeds to follow canon up to the disk war and up to when Tommy first communicated sam to build the hotel.

It's revealed that Tommy and tubbo are his sons by dream when he visited him in the prison.

And well. They're in shock and there's annoyance mixed in there too.  
At the fact, their sons were right in front of them the whole time.

Later that night he finds them at the bench though there not listening to any music.

She approaches them and asked if she could sit with them.  
They say yes although a bit hesitantly. 

And eret just talks to them until they fall asleep on him  
And even though all he wants to do is sit there with them he also doesn't want his sons to get sick.

He takes them back to his Castle and lays them in the rooms he built for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this promet later I just want to think about it more thoroughly and more fledged out.


	13. Dream smp & hetalia Crossover I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz I actually want this so bad

It's just basically tubbo and Tommy messing around with potions and magic spells they found in a woodland mansion.

And they accidentally create a portal that they accidentally stubble into.

And they wake up in the hetalia universe and they become they personifications of L'manburg and Snow Chester.

Tommy = L'manburg  
Tubbo = SnowChester

I personally want them to ether wake up in Russia or america.

But it's up to you.


	14. Blind tommy prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to kill tommy bc he's petty

In a petty attempt to kill Tommy he throws lava on Tommy's head.

Tommy only manages to move a little so the lava hits him in the eye's (you know... Permanently blindly him)

But oh no! Techno and Phil are there and see it all. And they are _pissed_.

So y'know they do a bit of stabbing and a bit of kidnapping.

Tommy wake's up back at techno's cabin in a panic. He stumbles out of the bed trying to figure out where he is.

When techno interrupts

" Hey, toms ya gotta calm down.."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

"You in my house toms."

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SEE?!" Tommy just sorta reaches up and tries to get whatever's ever on his eyes off but freeze's when he feels nothing on them.

Techno slowly approaches him making his footsteps audible.

"Tommy, I'm right in front of you.. can I touch you?" 

And Tommy just numbly nods and techno carefully takes him in his arms.

A bit later when Tommy calms down Phil comes into the room and they break the news he's permanently blind.

Cut to a few scenes of Tommy trying to get used to his blindness.

\-------

Tommy's downstairs on the couch when he suddenly gets up and tries walking off (you decide where)

"Tommy that's a wall" techno cuts in stepping in front of him. "Oh.." 

Tommy just sulks as techno guides him back to the couch.

\--------

It's late in the evening and somehow Tommy managed to stubble into the plan room.

He stumbles forward reaching out trying to figure where he is.

" _TOMMY!"_

He jumps at the sudden shout and suddenly techno's in front of him holding him as Phil moves whatever he was about to bump it or touch. 

(It was a table with weapons on it)

"What Man!?" He shouts frustratedly

"Tommy I get you upset and just want to move around but it's too dangerous until you know can figure out where you are "

Tommy just stays silent as they lead him back to his room with frustrated tears building up in his eyes.

\-------

It's again around the middle of the night but Tommy doesn't know that.

And that's what's made him so mad and frustrated. 

He just sits there crying out in frustration unaware of how loud he's being he doesn't even hear it when Phil walks in.

And one thing lead's to another Tommy ends up in Phil's arms crying out his frustration.

When Phil asked what's wrong he tells him. And when Phil's silent for a bit he's just nervous.

But then Phil offer's to build him a compass where he can either feel it and tell what time it is or he can press a button and it'll say it out loud.

And for the first time in awhile Tommy finds himself crying in hope and a renewed love for his father. 

Tommy ends up falling asleep in Phil's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story is up to you!


	15. Blind tommy prompt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tommy getting adopted by villagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept

So this sorta plays off with the last prompt  
With jack blinding Tommy and Phil and techno take him in and care for him.

But after few weeks of this Phil and techno lead him halfway to SnowChester as tubbo was supposed to meet them to take care of Tommy while they went off to do something.

And Tommy's sorta just dozing off the whole time.  
So they just assume he'll be fine so they sit him down against a tree or something and set off.

But tubbo's running very late :) so late that Tommy wake's up and freak's out.

Calling out for Phil or techno and just plain panicking.  
And in his panic takes off stumbling in a random direction.

He somehow gets so far from anyone that it would probably take days to catch up.  
Of course, this doesn't come without injuries.

Tommy's covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises and just absolutely covered in dirt and grime.

Sometime in the next day or two Tommy just collapses on the ground crying out for help.  
And hey!

What do you know? A wondering villager is passing by that hears him.

The villager hears him crying out and goes to investigate only to find a crying child.

At first, the villager doesn't know how to proceed but soon after he gently calls out to the child.  
Only for said child to gasp and sharply turn around to look at him.

Well.. attempt to look at him.. the child can only manage his general detraction.

He sees the faded cloudy blue eyes and can only feel sorrow and a bit of anger at those who left a blind child by themselves.

The villager somehow calms Tommy down (you can decide how) and carefully guides him on top of a llama.

And takes him to the nearest village where others immediately rush to their aid.

And sorta the whole village just adopt Tommy.  
And I want Tommy and the wandering villager that found him to have a father and son Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack idea I kinda really want to happen.


	16. Umm idk the chapter number but another idea ✌️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Phil and techno breaking Tommy out of prison.

Phil and techno find out from Sam that Tommy's stuck in prison until he can find what caused the explosions or if a week is up.

Well... Phil and techno aren't really happy with that. And they'll deal with Jack after they get Tommy out, after all, that's _Tommy's hotel, not Jack's._

So maybe they plan only a day and night before their setting off to help Tommy.

And well it's easier than they thought (sam maybe have left some stuff open and unlocked by 'accident')( he just wants Tommy safe without getting in trouble with the server)

But soon there blasting in through one of the walls of dreams cell.

Only to find dream has Tommy backed into a corner seemingly mocking him.

And what makes them snap is when Tommy calls out for Phil.

Techno rushes forwards and rips dream away from Tommy y'know doing some murdering.

While Phil moves to Crouch in front of Tommy's crying form and gently and slowly reaches out while calling at him.

Tommy is reasonably is terrified when someone grabs one of his hands. Looking up expecting to see dream only to see Phil's concerned face.

Tommy feels so much relief when Phil picks him up again as he used to when he was a baby and begins muttering reassurances.

It ends with Tommy cuddled up to Phil on a house with techno beside them heading home.

And after they have Tommy safely secured back in his room sound asleep they head off to do 'deal' with a certain asshole trying to take their boys hotel. 


	17. WAIT HE'S 16!!!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, they didn't know the children were children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I've had this idea in my head for a bit.

So basically the SMP didn't know Tommy was 16 and tubbo 17 or actual kids.

They all just assumed that they were immature adults.

But ether puffy or Sam let it slip that they were legitimately actual children.

And the whole sever was like. _"WAIT THERE ACTUALLY CHILDREN!?"_

and puffy and Sam are both "ye ✌️"

And suddenly it all makes sense! All they see are big scary adults coming and destroying and hurting them. (There judgment is a bit iffy)

And now the whole sever is treating them so weird! And it's freaking them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you choose to do this you can continue it however you want!


	18. Legitimately someone please write this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually want this crossover so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't dream SMP or mcyt   
> I don't want to make a whole nother book just for this.

Just basically Michael Myers comes across sally face after he wandered out of the apartment complex before the police showed up.

And decided that 'you know what? Why not adopt this kid as his own? :)'

And so are silent killer that we all know and love adopts this traumatized with a neat mask.

And again it just continues with Michael protecting his now kid from the law and showing them the ropes of stealth.   
And just good old father and son bonding :)


End file.
